You're Who?
by vegetasmoon
Summary: BV meet, have a tryst and never learns the other name until... read and find out!
1. Prolouge

Earth, one of the many saiyan colonies, lies far from it's home world  
Many saiyans have co-habitated with the natives of the planet, humans.  
This has made for some quite interesting looking saiyans. It's been about   
20 years since Earth came under King Vegeta's Crown. Earth is ruled under  
the lesser King Briefs and his wife Queen Seren. They have a beautiful  
daughter named Bulma. The Princess eventually grew bored with her pampered  
life and decided to run away to Planet Vegeta. When she arrived she felt   
like she was home more so than she ever felt at her own. She explored the   
planet for a few days never letting anyone know who she was, They only knew   
her to be an elite warrior. About a week into her journey she was walking   
through a forest near the Palace, When she came upon a man about her age. He   
was exquisite. He had the bosy of an Adonis. He was perfect. Every single inch  
of him, perfect. He appeared to be meditating alone by a stream. Little did she  
know he had felt her presence. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he saw her. She was  
frightened so she ran away as fast as she could, but he was faster.  
  
  
"Why are you spying on me, Woman?" He growled.  
  
"I wasn't. I'm a visitor here and I was exploring. I did not mean to intrude!"  
She replied smugly.  
  
"A visitor, huh? From where?"  
  
  
"Ummm.. no where , really!"  
  
  
"So I could take advantage of you and no one will care?"  
  
She didn't understand at first but then she relized he was in heat. And mating  
was the only thing on his mind. She started running again but he caught her  
easily.  
  
  
"I will have you. You are the most beautiful saiyan female I have ever seen."  
He said as he reached for her long brown tail. It was so soft as he held it  
gently in his hand.He had to have her at least once. Those piercing blue eyes,  
That matching hair, He needed her now!!!  
  
The grabbing of her tail had rendered her helpless. She knew she must submit  
and hope it was just a one time mating. Hopeing that he would not mark her as  
his mate for life. Her father would kill her.  
  
  
And so he took her for hours and hours. When the sun came up, He was gone, but  
he left her a note.  
  
  
"You are everything I could want in a mate but unfortunatly my father would   
never allow me to marry beneath me. I will miss you!"  
  
  
  
  
He did not even sign the note. She did not know his name and he never got hers.  
That morning Bulma decided to return to Earth. She was very unhappy for the first   
few weeks. Then she found out why. She was pregnant. Her father hit the roof when  
was told. HE ordered her to marry the first man who would have such a whore. She   
could not believe her father had turned on her. It wasn't her fault, She had to  
do what the man wanted. She had no choice then or now. So here is our Princess  
six months pregnant and her wedding to the horrible Lord Yamcha is in one week.  
  
  
All the nobles and Kings from around the empire had been invited, including King  
Vegeta and his son. King Briefs had insisted Bulma be with him to welcome the  
High King and the Crown Prince as their ship arrived. She looked at the ground,  
nervous. As the occupants left the ship, Bulma's father approched the King and  
greeted him.  
  
"Good day My King, My Prince"  
  
"Good day to you, Briefs! And is this your lovely daughter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, My King" He replied. "Bulma look at King Vegeta amd the Prince."  
  
  
Bulma looked up slowly. First at the King then at the Prince. Their eyes met.  
  
"It's YOU.....!!??" They said in unison, As Bulma fainted.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owm Dbz or it's characters.  
  
  
Please review!!!! please read my other fic The Sleeping Princess! 


	2. Bulma's Pain

Vegeta caught Bulma just before she hit the ground. He then gently picked   
her up.  
  
"Where is her room?" Asked the Prince.  
  
"This guard will show you" Briefs instucted.  
  
Then the Earth king turned and said "I'm sorry, my King, It must be her  
condition."  
  
"Forgiven" The high king understood only to well. His mate fainted alot while  
she was carrying his son.  
  
  
The two kings strolled into the palace to talk about the Empire and such.  
  
  
Meanwhile......................................  
  
  
Prince Vegeta carried the very unconcious Princess Bulma to her chambers.  
  
They finally stopped and the guard opened the door for him. This is her  
room, Sire."  
  
  
"That will be all" Vegeta dismissed the man.  
  
  
He brought her over to her enormous bed and carefully lay her down. He shook   
her lightly to awaken her. When that didn't work he went to the bathroom and  
got a cold compress for her brow. He sat with her for what seemed like only  
minutes but in fact was about an hour.  
  
She finally started to wake. She shifted and tossed then slowly fluttered her  
eyes open. "What happened?" She asked herself.  
  
"You fainted." Came the gruff voice next to her. She knew that voice. "Whose   
child, Woman?"  
  
  
"Gee, VEGETA, unlike YOU I don't go whoring around. It's yours, of course!"   
She was quickly getting angry.  
  
"Then why are you marrying that BAKA?!"  
  
  
"My father is making me." She started to cry. "Yamcha said when the baby is  
born I'll never see him again. I hate him so much!!" She cried into her pillow.  
  
  
"Who? Your Father or that Baka?"  
  
  
"Right now, Both!" She screamed.  
  
"Woman, Do you WANT to marry that baka?"  
  
  
"NO, OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
  
"What about the child, Do you want him?"  
  
  
"Yes, but I told you he won't let me keep it!" She started crying again. Then she   
had an idea. "Vegeta, will you take the baby? Take care of him please??!! at   
least with you I know he will be safe!" She begged. "Please" Her eyes were pleading  
with him.  
  
  
"No, a child should not be taken from it's mother! We will find a way. After all it  
is my heir. Stay here. I'm going to go and speak to my father." He spoke softly.  
"I'll be back soon!"  
  
  
Then he lifted her chin and kissed her passionatly "Everything will be alright, I   
promise." Then he left her.  
  
  
She decided to take a nap. She was exhausted.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall towards the throne room. He was pissed. 'How could  
they do that ot her?' Vegeta questioned himself. 'I should've just marked her   
that day. Then there would be no problems. She wouldn't be in so much pain now!'  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the throne room. It was occupied with various dignitaries as  
well as his father, Briefs, his queen and that baka, Yamcha.  
  
"Ahh... Prince Vegeta, How is my daughter?" Briefs asked him.  
  
  
"She's resting" He replied spitefully. "Father, I need to speak with you. NOW!!"  
  
"Vegeta, you will not speak to me that way!" His father yelled back.  
  
  
"It is of utter importance to our bloodline!!"  
  
The high king looked puzzled. "Well?"  
  
"Alone, Father. We must speak alone."  
  
The two Vegeta left the throne room.  
  
"Bossy, isn't he?" Lord Yamcha remarked.  
  
"Very" commented King Briefs.  
  
In King Vegeta's guest chambers........  
  
"Well, Son." The King waited.  
  
"Father, A few months ago, I told you about the female I took during my  
heat, I wanted to mark her, Remember?"   
  
  
"Go on" He said as he nodded.  
  
  
"Well I thought she was only an elite warrior because of her clothing.   
Well I found out today she's royalty."  
  
  
"Princess Bulma?" The elder Vegeta asked his son.  
  
  
"Yes" Vegeta figited. "The child is mine!"  
  
  
The king was silent for a few moments. "I assumed. Her father told me it wasn't  
Yamcha's. Briefs also said that the child would be killed upon his birth."  
  
  
"What?!" Vegeta was outraged. "Over my dead body!!"  
  
  
"Son, Do you still want her?"  
  
  
The younger man nodded.  
  
  
"Is she willing to be with you?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir"  
  
  
"Then we must see what we can do about this situation." The high king would think  
of something. "I wish to see the princess."  
  
  
"Follow me, I told her I would return soon."  
  
They walked the halls to the royal suites. They came to her room and walked right  
in. She was sound asleep.  
  
"She is a beauty" The king whispered.  
  
"I know"  
  
The Prince gently shook her. "Bulma... Bulma....Wake up, Woman!" As he spoke he  
gradually got aliitle louder each time he said her name.  
  
"What?......Who...is.....it?" Bulma asked sleepily.  
  
"Me, Woman. Vegeta"  
  
"Oh, right. I thought you were a dream."  
  
"No, Woman. But It has been a nightmare for you, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes" She said her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
The King spoke up "Bulma, Do you wish to lead the life your father has laid out  
for you with Lord Yamcha?"  
  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
  
"Then will you return with us to the saiyan home world to raise your child?"  
  
  
"Yes, Majesty. I do not wish to be here any longer. This place isn't my home   
anymore."  
  
  
"Vegeta, stay close by her. Protect Them with your life!"  
  
The king started to leave. "Trust me, Bulma. I will let nothing happen to you   
or my grandson, understand?"  
  
"Yes" She replied.  
  
"Princess" She was in a daze. "Bulma, I promise I will take care of you both."  
  
"Where will I live when we get to Planet Vegeta?"  
  
"Wherever you wish" He told her. "I hope it will be with me!"  
  
"You caused all this and you want me to LIVE with you!" She started to scream.  
  
"Yes, I want you to be my mate"  
  
"No, You only want me because of the baby!"  
  
"You are very wrong, Woman, very wrong" Was all he had to say.  
  
  
  
  
Next time: Will Bulma give in and take Vegeta up on his offer or are there  
rough times ahead? Will Yamcha and her father let her go? stay tuned!!  
  
  
Author's note: My characters may be a little ooc, but sometimes it's the way I see  
them. This is an A/U so anything goes!!!  
  
Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own DBZ, isn't that amazing?? 


	3. Bulma's Melencholy

"Woman, it's almost time for dinner. You should get dressed." Vegeta informed  
her.  
  
  
"Alright" Bulma's mood was quite melencholy. She went to the bathroom with her   
clothing to change. She got ready slowly.  
  
  
Vegeta waited impatiantly for her to get ready. "Woman, are you done yet?"  
  
  
"No and I do have a name" She retorted.  
  
  
"WOMAN" He teased.  
  
  
"BULMA" She screamed as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
  
"Hormones out of whack, Woman?" He goaded her.  
  
  
"How dare you!" She walked over to him and slapped him squarely in the jaw.  
"It's your fault I'm pregnant, deal with it!"  
  
  
Vegeta just stood there. He could not believe what she had done. "Do you have  
a death wish, Woman?"  
  
"BULMA" She raised her hand to hit him again but instead her grabbed her hand  
and kissed the palm and then slowly worked his way up her arm till he reached  
her neck. He lingered there for a few moments then began his ascent to her lips.  
Then he kissed her with a passion that burned in him all these months. He had  
to show her how much he needed her. With some reluctance he broke the kiss.   
  
  
She was awestruck. Vegeta had just kissed her like he cared for her. The Princess   
could not believe her heart. It was telling her to love him but her mind was saying   
she did not deserve any love much less his.  
  
Her father has told her she was worthless and that no one would ever love her. She  
had ruined her chances for love. He had told her that even he and her mother did  
not love her anymore.  
  
"I love you" Vegeta confessed.  
  
  
"NO! no one can love me. I don't deserve your love, Vegeta" She turned and ran to  
the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
  
Vegeta was blown away. He was going to get to the bottom of this now."Bulma, come  
out of there."  
  
  
"Leave me alone, go to dinner without me."  
  
He turned to leave "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"  
  
"NO, I'm not hungrey."  
  
  
He opened the door and left.  
  
When she heard the door close, Bulma came out of her bathroom. She decided to go  
for a walk in the gardens. That always seemed to calm her nerves. As soon as   
Vegeta left she noticed the baby acting up. He was kicking and punching her with  
no mercy. She tried the best she could to soothe her child, while she walked along   
the paths stopping to sit and rest every once in a while. She started thinking of   
Vegeta 'Did he really want her or did he just want their child?' She kept  
convincing herself he only wanted the baby. About two hours had passed since she  
began her walk and her stomach was growling loudly. So she decided to go feed   
herself, if only for her son's sake.  
  
As she got up to go to the kitchens, Yamcha appeared.  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Slut?" He demanded to kknow "You were expected at  
dinner"  
  
"I didn't feel well, so I went for a walk"  
  
"You lying whore, You came here to meet your lover. If I ever catch him with you  
he's dead." He promised her.  
  
"I doubt that, You son of a bitch!" She screamed.  
  
Before she knew it Yamcha had hit her, not across her face like usual but he had  
hit her abdomin, her child. Bulma doubled over in agony. Not believing what had   
just happened. He went to kick her but out of nowhere a fist found it's way to  
Yamcha's face.  
  
  
The voice that was connected to the fist said, "If you ever touch her or MY son  
again, you are dead."  
  
  
Yamcha looked up. He did not believe his eyes, It was Prince Vegeta. "You can't  
be the father....."  
  
  
"Oh, but I am. Just ask her" Vegeta prodded, pointing to the Princess.  
  
  
Yamcha glanced over at Bulma who nodded her agreement.  
  
  
"Now do you see. She was not strong enough to fight me that day." Vegeta told  
him. "One thing I do know is she is stronger than you."  
  
  
"I doubt that" Yamcha responded "If she's so strong, why hasn't she beat me?"  
  
  
"Because you Baka, pregnant females lose strength while carrying a child. That   
is why they rely on their mates to protect them till the child comes!" The Prince  
informed Lord Yamcha "And I will protect her!"  
  
"You have not marked her. She is not your mate!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Yet" Vegeta interupted. "She will be!" Vegeta walked over to Bulma "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. I should go to the infirmary to check on the baby."  
  
"Let's go" He said picking her up gently in his arms. He turned around and faced  
Yamcha "Stay away from her unless you have a death wish!"  
  
  
The Prince turned and walked off. Bulma held on to him tightly, like she would   
never let him go. They made their way into the infirmary.  
  
The doctor asked "What happened, Your Highness?"  
  
"I was hit in my stomach. Please make sure the baby is OK!" She begged.  
  
Vegeta laid her on the examining table and stood by her side while the physician  
performed the tests. He looked up satisfied. "Everything is just fine, Princess.   
The Prince is strong. I do recommend some rest and a meal." She gave him that no   
look and then he finished, "Doctor's orders Young Lady!"  
  
  
"I'll make sure she does, doctor" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Thank you, Sire" and he turned and resumed his work.  
  
Bulma started to get down off the table. "OH, no you don't Woman. You will be  
carryed. Rest, remember?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I can walk...." She protested.  
  
  
He silenced her with a kiss and picked her up. "I'll take you to your room then  
I'll send for some food."  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..................................................  
  
  
  
Yamcha was making his way to King Briefs chambers. He knocked. The king answed the  
door. "Ahh, Lord Yamcha, did you find her?"  
  
  
"Yes, Majesty. And I found out something else as well" He replied.  
  
  
"Well...."  
  
  
"I know who the father of her child is and he threatened me. He told me to stay away   
from her."  
  
  
"Really, Your the strongest fighter here on Earth and you took the threat seriously?  
Is he an elite?"  
  
  
"Yes,Sire. A royal elite"  
  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta"  
  
The knig was dumbfounded. "I believe he wants her."  
  
"Of course he does, She's with child"  
  
  
"No, I mean.... I think he loves her."  
  
  
"My daughter, Why would he love her? She's a whore! She's probobly been with to many  
men to count."  
  
"Yet she won't let me near her, my king." Yamcha made a decision. "I wish to challenge  
him to combat for her."  
  
"whatever. I must speak to King Vegeta."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Bulma's room..........  
  
  
  
Vegeta reached the princess' chambers, went inside and very carefully laid her down on  
the bed. He then called for a servent and asked for some food to be brought up.  
  
While they waited he asked "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Somewhat, The baby is moving around alot."  
  
"Can I feel it?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
She grabbed his hands and placed them on her swollen belly. The child kicked his father   
with a vengence. "He's strong, just like he should be" Vegeta commented as he leaned  
down and kissed her belly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was her food. She te in silence. When she was done  
she spoke , "Time to get some rest" She got up and went to her bathroom and changed into   
her nightgown. She came back out and to get into bed. Vegeta was waiting there for her.  
"What do you think your doing?" She said when she saw him in her bed.  
  
  
"Getting ready for bed, What does it look loke?"  
  
"Not in here your not!"  
  
"Yes I 'm not leaving you ever again, Bulma. Come to bed." He pulled the covers back for  
to get in. She sighed and got in. She did not feel like argueing with him now.  
Bulma turned over facing away from Vegeta and turned out the lights. He rolled over  
towards her and wrapped his arms and tail around her protectively and kissed her  
forehead. Soon after they fell into a very contented sleep.  
  
  
  
I hope tis is good enough. I've had a bit of a block on this one.  
  
  
Thanks for the feedback on the story!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it never will 


	4. A Challenge

King Briefs arrived at the high sovereign's chamber a few moments after  
leaving Yamcha. He hesitated, then knocked.  
  
  
"Who is it at this late hour?" Vegeta the elder asked.  
  
  
"Me Sire, Briefs."  
  
  
"come in." HE said as he opened the door. "What is it, man?"  
  
"It concerns my daughter. I beleive your son is the father of her child. I  
wish to....."  
  
  
Vegeta cut him off. "I know. My son told me earlier. I wish for them to be  
joined, but she is reluctant."  
  
  
"I will make her, Majesty"  
  
  
"NO! She has been forced to do to much. Have you been telling her she's a  
worthless whore?"  
  
  
The purple haired man nodded.  
  
  
  
"That she doesn't deserve love or happiness?"  
  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"You dissapoint me Briefs. If she were my child, She would be cared for and  
protected. Treated like a queen. I can not believe you would hurt your own flesh   
and blood with those words. She will be leaving with Vegeta and I as soon as  
possible. ON the homeworld she will be held in high esteem, whether she mates  
with my son or not. We will somehow heal her battered heart. My grandson will  
grow up loved and wanted by both his parents and me. If she ever forgives you   
maybe you will be permitted to come see them. Remember of course, when he is born,   
you must come with the rest of the empire's rulers to pay homage to the next heir.  
One more thing, You are not worthy of such a fine daughter as Bulma!! You are  
dismissed!!" He ordered.  
  
  
Briefs left literally with his tail between his legs.He had been put in his place.  
  
  
  
The next morning...............  
  
  
A tap on the door woke Vegeta up. He was still wrapped around his blue haired   
goddess. He kissed the back of her head and got up to see who was at the door.  
It was a messenger with a note.  
  
The note read:  
  
  
  
  
Son,  
  
  
Have Bulma gather her belongings. We are leaving here  
as soon as we can. Meet me on the ship at noon.  
  
  
  
Dad  
  
  
He smiled and walked over to the slleping woman and gently shook her.  
  
"Woman, wake up"  
  
  
"Bulma " was the muffled reply.  
  
  
"Bulma wake up, We're leaving."  
  
  
She sat up "What?"  
  
"Pack your things. We are going to planet Vegeta today."  
  
  
"I'll need some help. Let me get dressed."  
  
"I'll help you just show me what you want done."  
  
So they packed as many of her things as possible including stuff she had   
gotten for the baby. Almost as soon as they were done Yamcha knocked on the  
chamber door.  
  
"Slut, let me in, NOW!" He yelled loudly.  
  
  
Vegeta got up and opened the door. "What do you want, You baka?"  
  
  
"AHHH.... Prince Vegeta just the man I was looking for. I am challenging you  
for her."  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. She is mine. You can not challenge me, idiot." Vegeta   
smirked. "We are leaving. I fyou ever think about touching her again. YOU ARE   
DEAD, UNDERSTAND!!"  
  
  
The Prince proceeded to slam the door in his face, then told Bulma "Let's go"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the bag filled with all her capsules and held his other hand out   
to her. She took it and they walked out of her room hand in hand. As they got to   
the dock by the ship Bulma looked around to take one last glance at Earth, her  
home no more. Then turned to Vegeta and said "I'm ready"  
  
  
They then proceeded into the ship and he took her to his quarters for the   
journey to her new home. She sat there on the bed for a few moments whe  
Vegeta asked her what was wrong.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Tell me truthfully. Do you really love me?"  
  
"With all my heart,Bulma"  
  
"Then I will marry you"  
  
Vegeta was thrilled. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
About that time a knock came at the door.  
  
"My Prince, LOrd Yamcha is calling you a coward for not accepting his challenge."  
The guard informed him.  
  
"That son of a bitch! He is messing with my honor. He is dead." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "So much for leaving now"  
  
  
"This won't take long, Woman"  
  
  
"B-U-L-M-A" She corrected as they left the room.  
  
  
The couple and KIng Vegeta were standing on the landing waiting for Yamcha and his  
entourage.  
  
When they finally arrived he said " I challenged you for her, Prince Vegeta. I   
expect you to fight me, you coward!"  
  
"No one calls me a coward, you asshole" Vegeta retorted "I don't need to fight you   
because she is mine!"  
  
  
"I see no proof,Sire" He said sarcastically.  
  
  
"She carries my child."  
  
  
"You have not marked her. You are not joined" Yamcha exclaimed as he rushed to   
Bulma and grabbed her hair exposing her neck. "SEE. NOthing."  
  
"How dare you touch my mate!!"  
  
Vegeta was enraged beyond belief. 'no one hurts my woman, no one' all his rage  
began to build up and all at once it exploded like a bomb. His eyes flashed black   
to green and his hair black to gold. Everyone stood back in awe. They could not   
believe what was happening The high Prince had become the Legendary, A super saiyan.  
  
  
  
"I suggest you recend your challenge and leave me and mine alone, Lord Yamcha or   
your death is eminent." Vegeta said with a deathly tone.  
  
  
Lord Yamcha peed in his pants before fainting dead away.  
  
Bulma begam to laugh do hard her sides hurt. Then she told the unconcious Yamcha,  
"I belong to Vegeta and he belongs to me."  
  
Vegeta turned to his father and powered down "Let's go home!"  
He grabbed his Princess by the hand and led her onto the ship.  
  
  
They blasted off heading for the Saiyan homeworld to begin a new life together.  
  
  
  
  
Notes: I had a bit of a block on this hope it's ok Remember when Vegeta is   
around Bulma is is VERY out of character!!! Should I continue?? let me know!!  
  
  
Disclaimer:: me own DBZ, please, I wish!! 


	5. Getting to know you

Sorry so long in between updates. I've been a little down.  
But I'm much better now. I got a new chibi Vegeta plushie.   
He's so cute!!!! Here we are chapter 5.  
  
  
  
The journey back to Vegeta-sei was ashort one. Only a few   
days. But Bulma and Vegeta managed to cram their whole life  
stories into that time.   
  
  
The first day was the most tense. Vegeta was still wound up  
from becoming a super saiyan. When bedtime came he was still  
on edge. He wanted Bulma badly. But decided he might hurt her  
or the baby with his growing need. So they just went to bed.  
The next thing he knew Bulma was straddling his waist trying  
hard to keep her balance. Her tail wrapped tightly around his  
thigh.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. "Aren't you gonna mark me?"  
Bulma asked.  
  
"Woman, I was afraid... afraid I'd hurt you or our child."  
  
  
"Oh... I thought it was because I was to fat."  
  
  
  
"No, you are not too fat. Do you want to? Can you?" He asked.  
  
  
"Yes, but be gentle. OK? If the baby acts up I'll tell you alright?"  
  
  
He nodded. Then she slowly lowered her face to his and kissed him   
lightly on the lips. Very gently he flipped her over and pinned her.  
Now he was straddling her. "I want to be in control for this, Woman"  
  
  
"Bulma" She said trying to sound mad as he trailed kisses down her   
neck and chest stopping at her breasts. [insert your own lemon here]  
  
This night unlike their first was slow and passionate.Just as their   
hunger for one another reached it's pinnacle, Vegeta marked her for   
his mate. Biting her hard at the nape of the neck. Without realizing  
what she was doing Bulma returned the favor. They fell asleep quite  
contented. The morning came all to soon as Bulma awole in her prince's  
arms. "'Bout time, woman"  
  
"BUL-MA, I'm tired. You try carrying this baby."  
  
She looked up at him and laughed. He nipped the end of her nose and   
asked "Are you hungrey?"  
  
She nodded." Bulma?"  
  
  
"Yes" She said nicely. "See how calm I am when you use my name?"  
  
  
Vegeta had a serious look on his face. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt   
you?"  
  
  
"Vegeta I'm fine. Really. I thought you'd be mad though."  
  
  
"Mad. About what?"  
  
"I marked you back. A bonding. I ....most males don't want to bond."  
  
"I'm not most males am I?"  
  
She shook her head no. About taht time Bulma felt a sharp kick. And she  
knew her baby was awake. "Vegeta, Let me see you hand."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Just let me have it!" She grabbed his hand and placed it in her swollen  
belly. The child kicked his father with a vengence. His eyes widened   
with awe. He bent down andkissed her stomach and the baby kicked him  
right in the jaw.  
  
  
"OW.. He kicked me!"  
  
"He's strong, you know."  
  
"Yeah, He gets it from me."  
  
"That's funny I thought he got it from me!"  
  
"Woman, You are delusional."  
  
"No, Just dying from starvation."  
  
Vegeta pressed the comm button and called the galley to bring some  
food (and lots of it) to his quarters. While they were waiting. They  
decided to shower and get dressed. The food finally arrived. They ate   
in silence. Both being quite hungrey. Then they went for a walk around   
the ship to talk about their lives, past and future.  
  
  
The next couple of days went like the first and they finally arrived on  
the saiyan home world. Queen Sorcha (pronounced sor-sha) Was awaiting  
them on the landing platform. The king exited the ship first and greeted  
his wife. she kissed him and hugged him like she'd never let him go.  
  
  
Next came Vegeta and Bulma. The Queen looked her up and down and thought,  
'So this is the woman who has stolen my son's heart'  
  
  
  
next up: meeting the Queen and the beginning of a new life together. 


	6. Homecoming

Homecoming  
Vegeta held Bulma's hand tightly and presented her to the Queen. "Mother,   
This is my mate, Bulma. And this is our son." He said as he put his other  
hand on her swollen tummy.  
The Queen stood there for a moment holding on to her husband. Then a huge   
smile appeared on her face. "Welcome to the family, My Dear" She said   
happily. Grabbing Bulma and hugging her. "Are you sure it's a boy?"  
Bulma nodded her head yes. "Then we shall have to get started on the nursery  
and clothing" Remarked Queen Sorcha.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes,Son?"  
"Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"Oh, sorry, Vegeta" The she hugged him tightly. Then turned and wrapped her   
arms around her mates. "Well show your new wife your rooms, Dear. We will see  
you for dinner 6:00 sharp."  
  
"Don't be late!" His father reminded.  
The prince led his mate down a long corridor. Then up a few flights of stairs  
to the royal floor. About halfway down the hall he stopped and opened a door.  
"Here we are. Your new home." Vegeta smiled. "After you" He motioned for her to  
enter.  
She proceeded into the dark room. Vegeta followed then said "Lights". The room   
quickly became illuminated. Bulma excitedly explored her new room. She found her   
closet, Vegeta's closet, a kitchen, sitting room and a nursery. It was huge. It   
had a small kitchenette for bottles and clean up and a small bathroom. But it was   
undecorated.  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why is this room bare?"  
  
"We get to decorate it ourselves. I suggest we get started soon. We only have two  
months."  
She blushed. She already had many ideas for the baby's room.  
  
"I'll show you the rest of the palace later, OK?" He suggested. "You need a nap and  
to unpack. Then we'll go to dinner. Then you get to meet the rest of the family."  
"Rest of?" She looked perplexed.  
"You'll see. Now nap time. I'm gonna go train . I won't be gone long. Promise."  
Then he hugged her and kissed her lips. She held him tightly not wanting to let  
go. He broke the embrace and kissed her forehead. "Love you" He whispered.  
"LOve you, too" She replied.  
  
Bulma got into bed. While Vegeta went to spar with his cousin.  
Meanwhile, Back on Earth...............  
"Briefs you promised me your kingdom. You had better announce me as your heir!"   
LOrd Yamcha demanded.  
  
"I will. I will. In two months there is a meeting of all the lesser kingdoms in the  
empire. It will be held on Planet Vegeta. You will accompany me and I will formally  
announce it then to King Vegeta himself." King Briefs promised him.  
"I imagine we must be polite to that whore daughter of yours. Now that she is the   
high Prince's mate. I will show her what crossing me does though. I will humiliate   
her before the entire Saiyan Empire." The cruel lord schemed.  
  
"Just be careful, Yamcha" The king commented. "You have already made an enemy of  
Prince Vegeta. You don't want to be executed as a traitor! I won't be able to help   
you."  
"I'll be fine, old man,just fine." He retorted.  
Later that day on Planet Vegeta............  
Bulma awoke from her nap and her mate was not back yet. So she decided to unpack her   
things and take a long soothing aromatherapy bath. As she settled into the warm fragrent   
water, she heard her name being called out.  
"Vegeta? I'm in here taking a bath!" She yelled out.  
  
"You don't have to yell, ya know. We are bonded now. you can tell me telepathically."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry"  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"If you can fit!"  
  
"Woman, It's an extra large tub"  
  
"Yeah, and I am extremly large." She laughed.  
  
"You are not. Stop it!" He commanded.  
"OK. No more, I'm fats. Promise." He just stood there staring at her. "Well?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting or are you gonna bathe in your clothes?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh, yeah" He quickly stripped off his trianing gear and jumped in with  
her. Sitting down behind her so she could rest on him. She snuggled into his chest  
and got comfortable. He held her tight and they both relaxed and enjoyed the warm   
water and each other.  
An hour later they decided to get out and get ready for dinner. It would be soon.   
And Bulma was nervous about meeting the rest of his family. meanwhile he decided   
to calm her nerves with a little cuddling and reassurance. Then   
they headed for the dining hall.   
Next time: meeting The royal family!!! and news of the meeting of kingdoms.   
Disclaimer I do not own DBZ. sigh 


	7. Sisters and Shooping

I know it's been a while!!! Sorry!!!!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were getting ready for dinner. She was taking a long time. So Vegeta decided to knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Woman, It's almost time to go. Hurry up!"  
  
The next sound he heard was heaving. He slowly opened the door. Bulma was throwing up. She was a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"Bulma are you OK?"  
  
She shook her head no and started dry heaving. When she was done he gently picked her up and carried her to bed. Then he called for his mother.  
  
A few minutes later the queen appeared. "Vegeta what's wrong?"  
  
"Mother, Bulma's sick. Can you help her?"  
  
"Let's see" She walked up to the pale princess. "Bulma what is wrong?"  
  
"I can't still be having morning sickness. Must've been something I ate."  
  
The queen assessed her condition and called her son aside. "I believe it is her nerves. She is stressed. You both should have dinner alone tonight. I'll have something sent up. Make her eat. Maybe she should meet the family one at a time. I'll send your sister up in the morning while you are training."  
  
"alright mother" She turned to leave and he kissed her cheek. 'Have a good meal."  
  
Next morning Bulma awoke feeling refreshed. She felt for her mate but he wasn't there. "Vegeta….?" She called out.  
  
"He's training with our cousin Kakarott! I'm Vegeta's sister Vedana. He and mother wanted me to sit with you till you woke up to make sure you were ok . Feeling better?"  
  
Bulma sat up "Yes, actually. Very much better."  
  
"Good I was thinking maybe you and I could do something together to get to know each other. I always wanted a sister!"  
  
"Sure what can we do?"  
  
"Well, The nursery needs fixing . Why don't we go shopping?"  
  
"Your mother wanted to help."  
  
"She asked me to help. Of course she'll give her input too! Do you have any ideas as to what you'd like, Sis?"  
  
Bulma smiled. She knew Vedana and she would be great friends. "Yes, I was thinking the room should be painted like the night sky with tiny lights in the ceiling made to look like stars. The light fixture will look like a full moon. And all the accessories in the room would be moons and stars and various shades of blue."  
  
"Wow! You've really thought this through ."  
  
"I never thought I'd get to do it. The man my father wanted me to marry…. He wanted to get rid of my baby."  
  
"What!? Kill it!? What a bastard!" The saiyan princess exclaimed as her new sister looked sad. "No one will ever hurt my nephew. Mom and Dad left that information out of our conversation last night."  
  
"Well it's not happy news."  
  
"No, but you're coming here is! Come on get up and get dressed. We have lots to do!"  
  
Bulma arose from her rather large bed and made her way into the closet. She threw on some casual maternity clothes and emerged.  
  
"Gods! I hope I look that beautiful when I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Please I'm huge." Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"No your not. Stop it or I'll tell my brother, Young lady!!" She teased. "Well ear in the city. You must be starved. I know I am! Let's go!"  
  
Vedana grabbed Bulma's hand and led her on a shopping adventure.  
  
A few minutes later Vegeta came to check on his wife and sister. "Bulma? Vedana? Anyone here?" His room was vacant. So he went in search of his parents.  
  
"Mom, Do you know where Bulma and Vedana are?"  
  
"They probably went shopping for the nursery, son."  
  
Vegeta looked a little worried.  
  
"Vegeta, They'll be fine. You know your sister always wanted another female in the family. They'll get along just fine. Don't worry." The king assured him.  
  
"I guess I'll go train some more. Send someone to get me when they've returned."  
  
"Alright son" Sorcha replied.  
  
Meanwhile……..  
  
The two royal women went about the capital city shopping to their hearts content. When they stumbled into some of Vedana's friends.   
  
"hello, Vedana, Who's your friend?" Haru questioned.  
  
"This is my sister-in-law Bulma," was her reply. "Bulma this is Haru, Takara, and Shin'ya."  
  
"I haven't seen you before. Where are you from?" Shin'ya asked.  
  
"Earth" Bulma answered.  
  
They all stared at her belly. "Vegeta's gonna be a father. Isn't that great!" Vedana informed them.  
  
"Maybe it will tone him down a bit." Takara said.  
  
"Actually it helped him achieve the legendary!" Bulma said proudly. "I was being threatened and he got so angry he transformed."  
  
"Wow! It was foretold he'd be the one." Haru gasped.  
  
"Well ladies, Bulma and I have to be getting home. No doubt my big brother will be worried about his family."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Bulma said as they left.  
  
"You too!" was sounded back in unison.  
  
They returned to the palace around mid afternoon. As soon as they entered the palace, a guard was dispatched to find the prince.  
  
"Sire, not to interrupt you training but the princesses have returned."  
  
"Very well dismissed. " He quickly sped off towards his suite and opened the door.   
  
"WOMAN!! Where have you been!! I was worried sick!!"  
  
"Shopping, Vegeta ! Look what we got for the baby!"   
  
Bulma proceeded to show him all she bought and told him of her plans for the baby's room.  
  
A/N:  
  
I'll try to update more often!! I've got 5 storied going on at the same time and they are getting mixed up in my head!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Anxiety and Trechery afoot

After showing Vegeta all the things she and Vedana had gotten. After a while she asked. "Vegeta? Is your whole family like your sister?"  
  
"Somewhat, Why?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking Am I going to meet them tonight?"  
  
"Only if your ready wom…" Bulma started to open her mouth to say her name and correct him. But Vegeta caught him himself "Bulma"  
  
The princess smiled. "Yeah I am. Your sister really made me feel welcome.."  
  
"She always did want a sister. Now I've given her one." Vegeta stood up and kissed the top of her head. Then he offered his hand.  
  
"Bulma arose to stand on wobbly legs. He held onto her tightly. "Sat down to long." She said.  
  
"No you were shopping and on your feet all day. I'll tell mother we'll be joining everyone for dinner. Then we will take a nap."  
  
Bulma started to protest. "Woman, You are to precious to lose. You WILL rest. No protests, No questions."  
  
Bulma pouted. "Yes, dear"  
  
Meanwhile on Earth……………  
  
Lord Yamcha was making plans…….  
  
"My lord you summoned me?" A mysterious woman asked as she bowed down to him.  
  
"Yes, I require your services." He lifted her head up and raised his hand so that she was now standing. He kissed her.  
  
"Always at your command." She said smoothly.  
  
"In a few weeks, King Briefs and I will head for the saiyan home world for the meeting of the kingdoms. I will be named Briefs' heir. Also it will be to 'celebrate'"… The word felt like a bad taste in his mouth "the birth of the heir of Prince Vegeta and his whore."  
  
"And you require me how, My lord?"  
  
"You will go along as my fiancée. I want you to act as if you don't like me. That you are being forced into marriage with me. I then want you to win Princess Bulma's trust. Seeing as how you were friends before it should not be a problem."  
  
"Yes, my lord, Indeed."  
  
"I will fill you in on the rest during our journey. You may now leave."  
  
She bowed and left. Yamcha smiled evilly. "I will have my revenge."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma and Vegeta awoke a few minutes before dinner began.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. He held his hand out to her and she took it and led her to the dining hall. As they neared the door she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you think they'll like me?"  
  
"Woman, sometimes you ask the dumbest questions!" He laughed.  
  
She was about to protest when the doors opened to reveal the royal family. Of course they had all been told about Bulma on the previous night. So no one was surprised about her condition. Physical or mental.  
  
"Come on woman, Everything's fine. Really!"  
  
She grabbed his arm in reassurance. They proceeded into the room.  
  
"Everyone this is Princess Bulma." King Vegeta informed his family.  
  
"We'll go around the table once you have seated and let everyone introduce themselves." Queen Sorcha stated.  
  
Next up: Bulma meets her new family!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! 


End file.
